With the performance enhancement of electronic devices, services employed for computers can be used in the electronic devices. For example, users can carry out Internet banking or Internet shopping using electronic devices. In this case, the users' personal information is used for financial services such as Internet banking and Internet shopping. Since the financial services are the main targets of malicious attackers, a higher security level always has to be maintained when displaying personal information. In particular, as attacks in the form of hacking into user input values in the electronic devices or modifying output values by the malicious attackers are increasing, devices and methods for displaying a security screen are desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.